


on the farm

by dougsfedora



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, farmer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:51:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dougsfedora/pseuds/dougsfedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when gon starts a new farm with killua, he never expected this would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the farm

Gon planted the seed for his new dick tree. He knew starting a farm would be difficult, but he nut the need for it in his soul. He was ready, and he was more excited than he had ever been. “I can't wait to see these ripe fruit" he said, facing out at his large farm. Suddenly, Hisoka appeared, he nutted. 

“Ripe fruit, huh?!” He seemed excited. Gon started crying. Why was he here? The anti clown committee was supposed to have taken Hisoka out five years ago. The world is suffering. Remove him. Please. Killua was nearby. He was doing some cool sick skateboard tricks. Sick tricks man. Hot damn. 

Gon cried out “KILLUA SAVE ME"

Killua turned to gon and started singing" can't wake up WAKE ME UP INSIDE, can't wake up inside SAVE ME---”  
while hisoka sang that making my way downtown song bc he probably would. 

Kurapika was there too. He was upset. when he is not upset stop fuckinh crying kurapika. Just drink your milk and get over it. The milk is Leorio’s nut probably. I can confirm the milk is Leorio's nut. That is why Kurapika is crying. He needs the nut. (He does.) Uh, Kurapika wants to repent. He cries “why must you sin leorio” WHO CHANGED IT FROM NUT TO nut too nsfw (not so fast waluigi) (um? good? its gotta be hot sexy?)

So there Kurapika sat, drinking Leorio’s nut and crying and Killua and Hisoka battled over who could sing louder. I don’t know where Leorio is. (Leorio is beating it off to make more nut obviously.) The nut keeps him young and beautiful.Healthy and strong. Opens up your pores for that fresh and clean look. 

he's running low. he needs more. he will get dehydrated if he doesn't drink nut. he'll lose the softness of his beautiful skin if he doesn't get some soon. just as he was getting up, LEORIO zooms in, getting him a whole new glass. kurapika is eager to drink leorio's nut. so eager.he's ready. sometimes kurapika gets adventurous and uses leorio's nut as dipping sauce. once he even used it as hair conditioner.it worked like magic. it made his hair glamorously soft. leorio's nut is magical.

Hisoka sat down on the ground. Killua had defeated him. Hisoka was 80 years old. he had succeed, but it wasn't worth it. he was slowly decaying. Hisoka will finally die soon. We’ll all be free. It’ll be over.... but the nut.  
It could save him.... all Hisoka had to do was get his hands of Kurapika's precious LEorio nut.... 

"yes..." hisoka Thought. "I'm brilliant...i'll get my hands on the nut." but since he was old and 80 and gross he had to figure out a plan to get it, he couldn't rely on his weird nasty clown body anymore. He couldn’t fight or use force.... he had to............. Be Cunning. Steal the nut. A single nut was all it would take... get past kurapika and steal the magical fluid. 

he had a plan. But he wasn’t sure if it would work. But he had to try,... the nut would restore his body to how it had been. Hisoka gritted his old man teeth. He was ready.... 

meanwhile, Killua was SCREAMING at the top of his lungs about how gay he was. he was excited. because he's gay. 

meanwhile again, Illumi and Pinhead Larry and Kermit the frog were all having a meeting. they all discussed their plans on stealing the nut themselves. they had heard of its secrets. it's purity and power.

meanwhile ONCE AGAIN, leorio just wants a break. he's been jacking it for days. he's so tired. kurapika's given him handies but his dick cant take this. the nut.... takes a toll.... the power......... is hard on him, like his always hard dick. :,^( he was done. he couldn't take any more of it.

leorio wouldn't nut anymore. he vowed it. the production would stop. he decided...... only for kurapika would he nut........ he nut every time he saw kurapika. he couldn't help it. 

so hisoka fucking died because he couldn't get the nut. he couldn't reach the nut in time. him and illumi were nutless. 

after all of this, gons dick tree had grown magically. that's because....... the dicks were leorio dickks!!! they had the same magic components of leorio's nut. they could bring hisoka back to life!!! but they didn't because fuck hisoka. LEORIO was relived. KBOI was overjoyed, and KILLUA was still screaming.

 

the end.................?

**Author's Note:**

> contributions by: Adam, Jazmary, Dick Fuck the Dong Smasher (Dot), Audi, and everyone else


End file.
